


An Unwilling Bachelor on a Sunday Morning (Spinsters on a Sunday Morning Remix)

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Argus Filch can be very protective. Background Minerva McGonagall/Irma Pince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unwilling Bachelor on a Sunday Morning (Spinsters on a Sunday Morning Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spinsters on a Sunday Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8078) by tetleythesecond. 



> This is probably more of an imagined "missing scene" rather than a remix, but it's my first go at remixing.

Argus pulled his coat tight against the bite of the cold air. The warming charms on his coat were wearing off; he made a mental note to have Minerva to redo them. 

Normally on a Saturday morning, he would be inside the castle, snug in his office. A cup of perfectly brewed tea on his desk, right next to the list of the previous week's misbehaving students. He liked to spend all of Saturday imagining their punishments for the next time he caught them up to no good, and to spend Saturday evening getting a head start on the next week’s rulebreakers.

Argus wished he was there now, with Mrs Norris on his lap. But no, he was freezing his bloody arse off, waiting by the gates for Rita Skeeter to prance her way up the path from Hogsmeade. 

At least he knew she would be on time. Skeeter always was, when a story was waiting her acidic touch. Argus sighed and rolled his eyes, his cat mimicking his gestures with a long yawn. He didn't agree with what Minerva and Irma were doing, but on some level, he could understand. What would be said about him, when his end came? Would his dedication to the castle and keeping it clean be praised or mocked? 

The sound of heels clacking on the cobblestones—horribly impractical, considering the weather—came then, pulling him from his thoughts. Skeeter, her hair in those horrible blonde curls, barely nodded her head in greeting, but Argus bowed anyway, not willing to compromise his manners. 

"This way, Ma'am." He motioned for her to go ahead of him, wanting to keep an eye on Skeeter as he guided her to Minerva's private quarters. The walk was long, and he avoided any shortcuts. Skeeter should have to work for her story.

He was huffing by the time they reached Minerva's rooms. Merlin, that _Daily Prophet_ mention might come sooner than later. 

Minerva opened the door a second after he rapped on it with his cane. Stepping out of the way for Skeeter, he bowed to Minerva. "No trouble at all, Ma'am," he said. Argus would, in fact, be waiting at the end of the corridor for Minerva's call. Even though she and Irma were both skilled witches, the trouble-sensing instinct he had keened to a razor-sharp edge was tingling, prickling the skin under the collar of his coat. 

When he was called upon to escort Skeeter out, he planned on exchanging a word with her. Argus felt protective of the two women, had ever since they had let him in on their life together. Once, long ago, he had wanted to ask Irma to accompany him to dinner, but she had gracefully stopped him before he could ask and embarrass himself. Ever since then, he had known about them, and had protected their secret. Argus had even shown them hidden passages that connected some of the staff quarters and the best staircases to use in the middle of the night. 

Those clandestine days were long over, but it was still going to be a change to have the well-known secret out in the open. The headlines were sure to be sensational, and Argus made another note to triple-check the post after the story was published. There was no telling what some disgruntled parent might send after hearing the news that the former headmistress preferred the fairer sex. He had received some cursed objects himself after executing some of his more ingenious punishments. 

It really was a pity Argus couldn’t drag out the chains he kept in his office, but they would work for threatening Skeeter.


End file.
